Submission
by FaithB
Summary: Spike's in love with the slayer....which one is it, again? Contains implied sex.


Submission  
By Faith Bowie  
Details:  
------------------  
faith@hellville.com  
distribution: ask ;)  
rated: PG-13  
------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike pushed Buffy up against the wall of his crypt, kissing her savagely. He mumbled her name in a throaty groan getting the same response from her.   
  
"Spike..."she whispered, almost out of breath and his reply was the same.   
  
"Buffy..." His hands began to roam her body.   
  
"Spike..."Her whisper was louder this time, her image flickering for a second like a hologram. Spike didn't seem to notice, his hands still roamed, her name still stuck in his throat.   
  
"Slayer..." His voice seemed to rumble this time, his hunger for touch mounting.   
  
Buffy's image flickered again, blinking out for a second. A darker view replaced that of the small, curvy blonde, but the panting didn't stop.   
  
"Spike..." growled a deeper, huskier voice as the vampire was pulled into a passionate kiss.   
  
Spike snarled again, this time in longing. His voice almost breaking as he mumbled her name. "Faith..."   
  
Spike bolted upright, almost in a cold sweat from his dream and glanced at Harmony who was sound asleep and oblivious to his plight. He didn't love Buffy, it was a slayer, only it was that other slayer. "Thank God!" His rhythmic panting reminiscent of his long gone mortality slowed itself, and a small, impish grin spread slowly across his face as he retold the dream to himself. "Well, this is the shit, idn't it? Now all I've got do to is prove it..."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Spike wandered into the Magic Box and started to pick random objects up, shaking and eying them as if he were going to buy something. Anya spotted him from across the room and called to him.   
  
"Can I help you to find a purchase?" She saw everyone as a potential customer.   
  
Spike set down the Oblieka Stone he had been juggling and sauntered over to the cash register, leaning heavily on the counter. "Runes."   
  
"Runes?" She picked up the inventory list and began to page through it.   
  
"Runes." He reiterated.   
  
"Wait." She put the book down. "I forgot. I'm not supposed to help you."   
  
Spike looked offended. "Is that right? And why not? I'm a paying customer, aren't I? Come to buy runes, so gimmie runes already."   
  
"Let me see your money." Anya folded her arms and Spike looked flabbergasted.   
  
"You can't be serious!"   
  
"I would like to see your money. If you're a paying customer than you have money, or charge cards, or maybe even travelers checks and I would like to see them, if you don't mind."   
  
"Yeh, I do mind, I...I.." He was stumped. He wasn't supposed to be found out this soon, and especially not by Anya. "I don't 'ave to show you anything. Yeh, that's right, I'll just take me business elsewheres." Spike puffed up, acting all cocky as he walked backwards to the door. Spike jumped, just narrowly escaping screaming like a little girl doll as he accidentally backed into somebody.   
  
"Wow, you're actually more pathetic coming than going." Spike turned to see the face attached to the insult was Buffy's.   
  
"Well, well, look who took a shower this morning. Oh, no wait, that wus me. Sorry, Barney, your just so damned strapping that I tend to get us confused. I see you've brought Fancy Boy along again." He mockingly saluted Riley, who was standing behind Buffy. "Private Benjamin."   
  
"What do you want, Spike? I mean, we both know it can't be a fight..." She smiled like she was holding back a laugh and Spike bit the inside of his cheek.   
  
"You know whut? The whole lot of you can kiss my-"   
  
"Anya!?" Giles voice called a question from the store room as he emerged with his arms full of books. "Have you seen the reprint of the Montolas? I could have sworn I had stashed it up inside...Spike?"   
  
"Hmm? Somebody talking to me? Well, how nice, considering no one in you're li'l shop here will wait on me, got money and everything."   
  
"You're here to buy something?" Buffy sounded cynical and Spike shook his head.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Willow's voice sounded from the bookshelf and penetrated the conversation.   
  
"Not anymore, Slutty, bad business here, so scoot your strumpet ass aside so I can get out of this dump."   
  
"Ok, I missed something." Willow moved towards the group. "Why can't he shop here? I mean, this is a shop, right? With things, to...shop?"   
  
"That's not the issue, Wil-"   
  
Willow cut Buffy off. "Sure it is. Remember? No discrimination? How would you feel if you went into a K-Mart and they wouldn't wait on you cuz you're all muscle-y? It's not fair...to be judged like that for what you are...refused service. It's so...not right...stupid Maurices...can't help if they don't understand all things Wicca..." She looked around and noticed all eyes on her. "Ok, a little bit of me stuff in there. But it's still true."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, nice, defended by Faggoty Anne, I can't take much more of this...If I were you all, I'd stop harassing customers and start planning whut I was going to do when that psycho finally decided to come after me..." He started for the door but Buffy stepped in his way.   
  
"What psycho?" Buffy looked concerned and Spike puffed up.   
  
"Well, well, look who's come crawling- ow." Spike winced as Buffy got a hold on his nose.   
  
"Spill."   
  
"Faith...in Sunnydale...lemme go...thought you knew...lemme go!" Buffy let go of Spike's nose and stepped back with a grin.   
  
"No chance. Faith's in L.A."   
  
"Oh yeh? If she's not in town, then who's that?" Spike motioned to a blonde girl in a porsche across the street and Buffy laughed.   
  
"Some blonde girl in an expensive car...not only is Faith in L.A., and brunette, but she's also in jail. Nice try Spike." She smirked.   
  
Spike leered to himself, but put on his 'I'm beaten' face and headed for the door. They might as well have drawn him a map to her. He was going to enjoy this.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Faith was laying on her back doing a crossword puzzle on the bottom bunk in a room that housed four inmates. She didn't leave her cell all that much and most of her food was brought to her because she was considered "too dangerous" to be forced into going to the cafeteria.   
  
"Helps the Hopeless, five across...that's a toughie..." She guessed and filled in 'Hoffa'.   
  
"Hey, Legs." A female guard beckoned Faith to the door and motioned for her to slip her wrists through the bars. "You got a visitor. Conjugal."   
Faith put her book down and got to her feet. "Say what? Who?"   
"Pale guy, moody, good looking, weird hair. Says he's a friend."   
Moody? Pale? Weird hair? Angel? Oh, yeah! Faith slipped her wrists through the bars and shook them at the guard. "C'mon, get me outta here arleady!"   
  
She was cuffed and the bars slid aside. Footsteps echoed through the verbal silence as the guard took Faith down the long corridor. Faith could see the other inmates holding ashtrays and small mirrors through the bars to get a better look at her as she was led to a small room with a chambered bed in it. She glanced around as the door locked behind her. No vampire. Ok, April was, like, months away, so what was with the practical joke midway through October?   
  
"Oooh, moody. I like that." An accent purred behind her.   
  
Faith turned her head a bit and caught a glimpse of Spike out of the corner of her eye. She turned some more to find him shirtless, flipping his shoes off.   
  
"Spike..." She mumbled under her breath.   
  
"Heard of me, eh? Not surprised. So, go on then, lay down, or whut all." Spike unbuttoned his fly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Spread em." He snorted a laugh at his 'cop' joke, snuffing his cigarette out on his wrist.   
  
"Ok, jumpin' the gun a bit, don'tcha think? What's with the visit? What are you here for?" Faith ran a hand back through her hair and leaned against the wall.   
  
Spike pushed his jeans off. "Whut do you think?"   
  
Faith stared for a few seconds. "Oh...hell yeah..." She thought and quickly disrobed herself.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Spike awoke to the sound of breathing and smiled a bit to himself. It worked....she was the one. He frowned. Oh, hell...it worked...she was the one. His demeanor fell. Damn, stupid dream. He glanced at the girl curled up in his arms.   
  
Faith shifted and snuggled in her sleep and Spike's smile returned. He stroked her hair and she opened open eye. "You still here?"   
  
"Yes, I'm 'still here'." Spike huffed.   
  
"Cool...it was great, really." Faith got to her feet and started to get dressed. "Thanx again. Too bad ya can't stay."   
  
Spike sat upright and started to pull his jeans back on. "Well...I can...actually."   
  
"What?" Faith turned like she'd just been snuck up on. "What did you say?"   
  
"I got time to kill. Hell, I got the time to stick around all day, not to mention I can't leave. Sun and all. So, breakfast?"   
  
"What?" Faith watched Spike, almost wide eyed as he walked past her to get his shirt. "What did you say?"   
  
"Breakfast. Coffee, Eggs, Afterglow? Breakfast." He lit up another cigarette.   
  
"Wait....wait...you're staying? Here? With me? Here?" Faith was stunned and Spike moved towards her and kissed her lips softly.   
  
"Yeh...I'm staying with you, problem?"   
  
"Yeah. Why?" Faith sounded suspicious.   
  
"Whut do you mean, 'why?'?"   
  
"Exactly what I said...look, you don't even know me, hell I don't even wanna know how you found me. No vampire's gonna go find some jailed slayer he doesn't even know just to screw her and act all lovey dovey without a reason, so sing. What do you want?"   
  
Spike thought for a few seconds. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, hell, he didn't even know her! All he knew is that he had to tell her something to keep her with him until he could figure out what he was feeling. "Chip. Initiative. Can't bite, can't kill. I need your help. I'll fill in the rest at breakfast."   
  
"Fine, but let's get one thing straight, the shag was great, but I didn't appreciate the 'soul mates' act. Don't screw with me like that again, and I might not kill you deader than you are." Faith hooked the back of her bra and zipped up her greyish-navy jumpsuit.   
  
"If I wus you, little girl, I wouldn't threaten." Spike raised a brow at the slayer and lifted the cigarette to his lips.   
  
"Or what?" Faith got up in his face. "Whadda you gonna do if I decide to go mad assed on you? Scream like a tiny little girl? You just told me you can't kill, so you're pretty much screwed as far as throwin' your weight around. You need me, so keep it shut and keep your ass handy, cuz sometimes I get bored."   
  
Spike looked down at her, knowing full well she meant what she said. She smouldered him, from the inside out, burnt to a crisp. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, more passionately than he had the night before. He could feel her melt in his arms for a few seconds before her walls went back up and she pushed away.   
  
"Yow...down boy." She grinned, one hand just above the small of his back, the other running over his chest.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Spike poked at his Jell-o. "This is green...is it supposed to be green?"   
  
Faith snapped a quarter at another inmate. "Nope." She lied more or less because she was bored. The other inmate turned around and grunted. Faith smiled a huge, fake, smile. "Hi." She said enthusiastically. "Want a quarter? Or some Jell-o?" She swivelled in her chair and slid Spike's desert in front of the other girl. "Here, I heard it's good for your complexion...trust me, don't ask questions, just have some."   
  
"So...about you helping me..." Spike started.   
  
"If I help you. What do I get out of it? And if you say 'me' I'll stake you now." She flung a spoon full of Jell-o at the girl, totally asking for it.   
  
"I've got no money, if that's whut you're getting at, all I've got is knowledge."   
  
"Liar. I'll do it for another roll. Don't hold back this time."   
  
"'Done." He tried not to sound too enthused about doing her again.   
  
"So, tell me about this chip thing." She started to pull her cookie apart, shoving only the pieces with the most chocolate chips into her mouth one at a time.   
  
"Pretty-Mary government boys implanted this...this...thing in me head, makes it so I get damaged in the brain if I stir up with the human-types. Can't even hit em, it's bloody annoying.   
  
"So, what, it's a microchip? That's it? That's what you're whinin' about? Shit, I'd hate to see you react to an ingrown hair." Faith snorted a laugh and pulled a magnet out of her sleeve.   
  
"You would be talking like that if it were you who was punchless."Spike retorted as Faith slipped into his seat behind him. "Ey, whut are you doing up there? Watch it, would you, this is my skull we're talking about."   
  
"Would you shut up? I'm gonna erase the info with the magnet like it was a video tape." She felt around on his head until her fingertips found a bump where his hair was the thinnest. "Hold still..." She pressed the magnet onto the bump making Spike wince and grip the table. "Oh, stop it it can't hurt that much." She held the magnet to firmly for what seemed like forever before she slipped it back up her sleeve and scooted down onto his lap. "See...not so bad."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "No offense, luv, but I really doubt that worked. That's a bit easy, and my life just isn't a charmed one."   
  
"Really? Hit me." She chided.   
  
"Whut? Are you crazy?"   
  
"C'mon...hit me. Be a man for once!" She started to egg him on. "What's with you? Gonna be a pussy for the rest of your life? No wonder Dru left you, you're a pussy who shags lousy and ya dress like a dyke!" Her egging paid off with a blow to the nose that landed her on her back on the cafeteria table.   
  
Wide eyed, Spike rushed to help Faith up. "Oh..baby...are you alright? I'm a bad rude man, I'm...hey...me head doesn't hurt..."   
  
Faith held a napkin to her bleeding nose. "Man, I hate visual aides."   
  
"You knew? How did you know?" He pulled her onto his lap and took the napkin from her, dabbing the blood from her skin.   
  
"Not a guess. Those Initiative bastards blow-gunned a tracer right into my thigh...had to shut it off somehow. Never did get it out."   
  
"You're brilliant..." He kissed her forehead and hugged her awkwardly.   
  
"Ya think?" Faith thought for a second then smirked, her hand tracing down his chest. "Hey, we had a deal..."   
  
"Huh?" He looked confused until she started to grind into his lap, making his eyes roll into his head.   
  
Faith grinned, and started to unbutton his shirt. "I do somethin' for you, you do somethin' for me ..." She kissed him softly and whispered into his lips. "Time to collect..."   
  
She nipped at his lips and they were about to start getting pretty deep when Faith was pulled away from Spike by the guards. They had been alerted to a disturbance when Spike knocked Faith onto her back.   
  
"What's going on over here?" An older guard asked, coming towards the group which now consisted of Spike, Faith and two really pissed guards.   
  
"Your layabouts are harassing my girl, that's whut all the trouble is." Spike rolled his shoulder, hoping the guards would give him a reason to kill them. "Now, how about you tell em to let her go and I might play nice."   
  
"Listen here, Mr., this young lady will be escorted-" The older guard was cut off by a blow to the face.   
  
Spike smirked. "Oh, get off me tit already." He turned quick to deal a kick to the face to the guard coming up behind him, then reached out, grabbing another guard by the throat with a grin of satisfaction. "Oh, yeh, that's more like it!" He held the guard up a few feet of the ground. "The Bad is back in town!" With a sharp blow, he snapped the guards neck and pulled him in to feed while Faith looked on with a small, lusty smile on her face.   
  
"Lookin' good, Blondie. Ya know, I'm probably gonna get the Hole for this." She smirked then cringed a bit.   
  
Spike thought for a second then dropped the guard and slipped his arms around Faith's waist. "C'mon, Faith, we're leaving." He grabbed her wrist and headed towards the door only to be yanked back when she didn't move. "Ey, whut's with you? This is our chance, let's go."   
  
Faith eyed him for a second, silently pleading with him to let her be. "I can't...this is...I need to be here, ok? Just...accept it."   
  
Spike stopped for a second, thinking about what she was telling him, then he smiled and touched his finger to her lip. "I'm sorry, Kitten..."   
  
Faith looked confused. "Sorry? For what?"   
  
Spike turned on Faith and knocked her out in one lucky sucker-punch then shrugged to himself. "For that. Sorry, baby, but you're coming with me. You'll thank me later." He lifted her into his arms and took off, leaving a pile of bloody guards in his wake.   
  
2 Hours Later   
  
Spike glanced over at Faith laying almost motionless in the seat next to him He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She was going to kick his ass when she woke up.   
  
Spike tightened his hold on Faith as he drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. He slowed the car a bit then put it into reverse and plowed down the sign for old times sake. This time around was going to be different. He was going to kill Buffy once and for all. Time to focus on a new slayer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Buffy relaxed and laid her head on Spike's chest, completely out of breath. He let his hand tangle in her hair. She looked up at him with a smile. "Wow...that was...wow."   
  
He smiled back. "I love you." Suddenly, Spike bolted upright, his hands cold and clammy. "Oh....holy.." He glanced at the other side of the bed. At the dark souled girl he longed for...that he wanted to love. Squinting his eyes in pain he mumbled, "God...no..."   
  
  
FIN 


End file.
